Jensen's Kinks: Wild Side
by Dr. Sexy M.D
Summary: J2 and Misha! Part I of Jensen's Kinks Series. Follows events of Jared's Kinks. Two months later...Jensen has a secret that only Misha knows about...    See warnings inside...


A/N: Okie dokie, this is Part I of the Jensen's Kinks Series. It's set two months later (you need to read Jared's Kinks Series before reading this one) and takes place totally on set (and in their trailers).

Warnings: Kinks, references to threesomes, toys, orgasm denial

Characters: Jensen, Jared and Misha

Rated M for quite a few reasons!

* * *

><p>Jensen's Kinks: Wild Side<p>

*Two months after "Jared's Kinks: Love Hurts"

Jensen sat his ass gingerly down into the Impala, tossing a glance over at Jared, who had a script in his hand and was frantically studying his lines. He ignored the pleasurable pain in his ass and rolled his eyes at his boyfriend/co-star/best friend, "It looks like someone needs to spend more time outside of work studying his lines…"

Jared sighed, "Someone would if someone else would give him five minutes to himself so he could."

Jensen smiled, biting his bottom lip. Things had been great between them…like better than great, actually. In fact, Jared hadn't been able to keep his hands off Jensen since he almost left him two months back. It had been great for their relationship – because Jensen now felt eternally loved by his mate and Jared had discovered that there was more to life then kinky shit – but it had been murder on their careers. Sam and Dean had taken such a back seat in this whole thing and the directors were starting to notice. "Hey, can I help it if you're on me like white on rice? I can't help that I'm dead sexy…"

One side of Jared's mouth quirked up into a telltale smile, "Just shut up so I can concentrate. I was starting to get this until you brought your sexy self all into my space with that musky smell…oh God, so intoxicating…" Jared groaned, willing himself to focus on his lines and to not get a boner.

Jensen smiled, "Got my lines down."

Jared didn't even bother to look at Jensen, knowing that he would just get distracted, "You have like two lines in this scene, okay? I'm the one who's supposed to be overcome with word vomit…apparently…"

Jensen couldn't help himself as he watched Jared trying so hard to focus. The way his lips were pursed and his jaw tensed…just made him want to fuck that mouth of his. "Hmmm" Jensen hummed, unknowingly moving his hips back and forth against the upholstery. "Shit."

That got Jared's attention, "What's up with you Jen, are you…horny or something?"

Jensen licked his lips, "I've got a secret." He smiled coyly at Jared.

Jared raised his eyes, "What's the secret, Jen? You look batshit crazy right now."

Jensen bit his tongue, looking at Jared from underneath those crazy long eyelashes of his. He wanted to tell him, but he also wanted to keep his surprise.

"Come on…tell me." Jared almost pleaded.

Jensen was no match for that stupid puppy-eyed look that he had perfected over the years. Playing Sam hadn't helped much on that front, since he was always called to use the face on set. It was Jensen's undoing. He was just about to open up his mouth and spill the beans when they heard someone knock on the car's window.

Jensen jumped and then cursed lightly under his breath. He didn't like the whole sudden movement thing right now. He opened the door of the car and gave the P.A. a smile, "What's up?"

"Mr. Ackles, we're going to be starting in ten minutes. They want you back in make-up real quick."

Jensen nodded, "Call me Jensen, please."

The P.A. nodded and smiled back at him.

Jensen shut the door, turning to Jared, "Guess I'll just have to wait and tell you later. What a shame." He slowly removed himself from the car, making a face as he did and then waved at Jared with a shit-eating grin before shutting the door behind him, leaving Jared to roll his eyes and wonder what the fuck was going on.

Jensen went to the hair and make-up trailer to get touched up before the scene. Heaven forbid Dean Winchester not look perfect all the time. Nobody said anything to him as he sat down gingerly, but he knew that any onlookers were curious. He smiled and joked like normal and found that his time in the chair went by very quickly.

Soon he was back on set, slowly slipping back to his seat inside of the Impala. For this shot he was supposed to be driving…in front of a green screen…which was always such a blast. But, hey, it was an easy task.

Jared caught the look in Jensen's eyes as he took his seat. His eyes widened and he leaned over, concern evident on his face, "Are you okay? Did I hurt you this morning?"

Jensen shook his head and lightly tapped his hand on Jared's thigh before the crew began to slowly push the car to give it the desired effect for the shot.

Jared was super frustrated. He wanted to know what was up with Jensen and he wanted to know right away. It appeared like Jensen was in some pain and it tore at his heart to think that he could've hurt the love of his life like that. But, then Jensen had been acting rather playfully before…what was up with him?

Once they completed this shot, the actors had to get into a different Impala, one that was cut into parts, so that they could do their dialogue and the camera crew could get inside of the car in order to film it. This was when Jensen and Jared had to be more careful. They couldn't accidentally let anything slip and let anyone on the crew know of their relationship.

It wasn't exactly like people weren't starting to suspect, though. Every day they got more curious looks, more stares, but nobody said anything to them. Either they just didn't want to know or they had some semblance of respect for their privacy.

When they were done with this scene they went on dinner break so the crew could set up for the scenes in Bobby's house. Jared was just about to grab Jensen and pull him over to his trailer where he could find out for sure what the fuck was up with him, when he watched Misha pull his boyfriend aside. Weird. Jared watched as Misha and Jensen had a secret conversation. Jensen looked around over his shoulder and tried to make sure that nobody was around.

"Mish…" Jensen whispered, "Let's not do this here."

Misha smiled, leaning in to whisper in Jensen's ear. "It looks good on you, you know that?"

Jensen blushed, he couldn't help it. Things between them had been really different since the whole threesome thing, as much as he had vowed to himself that he wouldn't let it change them, and he couldn't stand to be around Misha sometimes. It wasn't Misha's fault; it just reminded him of how broken and in pain he'd been at that point in their relationship.

"How do you know…?" Jensen started nervously. He couldn't finish the question because he felt eyes on him.

Misha just smiled, "Come on Jen, I'm the one who suggested it…" He shook his head, "Of course I know what's going on." He laughed lightly, "You don't have to be so weird about this. You look like you just got caught with your hand in the cookie jar."

"I kind of did."

"Oh please, Jen, lots of people do this."

"Yeah well, I never have." He fidgeted uncomfortable from one foot to the other, trying to get comfortable.

Misha held his laughter inside of himself; he didn't want Jensen on his bad side. "Just relax. It's fucking hot if you want the God's honest truth." He quirked his eyebrow and watched Jensen carefully, "How horny are you right now? Shit."

"I hate you." He looked over his shoulder and caught Jared's eyes. He grimaced, "Great, now Jared's going to get the wrong impression. I've gotta go." Jensen walked away, careful not to meet Jared's gaze as he headed over to the food that had been put out for the cast and crew to dine on. He began to load up Styrofoam take out containers with food so that he could make a quick getaway to his trailer and eat in peace…hopefully.

Just when Jensen had carefully leaned over to spoon a couple potatoes into the container he felt a tall, hard body pressed up against his back. He drew in his breath quickly, "Jared."

"Yeah, that's me. You know…your boyfriend." There was almost a bitter, angry bite to Jared's voice.

Jensen fidgeted away, because the contact was startling him and the way he was pressed against him gave him more heat than he could deal with. "Yeah, no kidding, Jay."

Jared reached out to take Jensen's food from him, "Let's go to my trailer and talk…"

"Uh Jay…"

Jared's eyebrow rose in surprise, "What were you and Misha talking about?"

Jensen shook his head, "Nothing." He had to admit that he was actually a bit scared. Jared was just about the goofiest and most sickeningly happy person that Jensen knew, but when he got pissed he was downright frightening.

"Come on, don't you think I know when you're lying to me by now?"

Jensen took a deep breath. "It wasn't what you think."

"So, you weren't flirting and talking dirty with Misha?"

Jensen had no idea why the thought got Jared into such a tizzy. It wasn't like they hadn't done the whole threesome thing with Misha already. They'd blurred the lines, so who cared really? He whispered, "It's not his cock wasn't in my mouth that night…"

Jared's eyes widened in surprise. He didn't know how to respond to this. "After everything that's happened between us, you're going to go running around behind my back with Misha!" He was almost yelling now, not even caring who the hell heard them.

Jensen looked around compulsively behind him to make sure the coast was clear or that everyone was busy focusing on other things. "Shhh, please." He shook his head, "It's not like that, I told you that already."

"I saw the way Misha was looking at you…like you were a hot piece of ass that he wanted to fuck…"

Jensen wanted to call Jared on his jealousy, but he had to say that it was sexy as all hell. He fought to not smile and for heaven's sake…he tried to will himself not to get hard. "Just relax, Jay." He was breathing more heavily and he knew he was about to give himself away if he wasn't careful.

Jared arched an eyebrow, "What the hell…Jen, are you turned on right now? Are you fucking horny while I'm upset?" He shook his head and grasped one of Jensen's wrists with his huge hand, "What the fuck?"

Jensen shook his head, "It's not how you think."

Jared pressed in closer, his face mere inches from Jensen's and his hand lightly grazing Jensen's gorgeous ass. He wanted to know why Jensen was reacting to him the way he was; he was being so secretive, extra horny and for some reason he wouldn't stand up completely straight. "Please tell me again that I didn't hurt you…"

Jensen shook his head, "You didn't hurt me, Jay. I promise."

"Then what's going on?"

Jensen sighed, "I was trying to keep it a surprise…but…" He looked around again, compulsively, "I'm wearing a butt plug."

Jared's jaw dropped. "What? You're wearing a…what?"

"It was something Misha had mentioned about a week ago or so. I thought it might be fun so I ordered one. It arrived yesterday…"

Jared didn't know if he was more stunned or turned-the-fuck-on. He looked down at Jensen with a blank look on his face, took in the way that Jensen's breathing was hitched and he was compulsively shifting his hips back and forth and decided it was definitely the latter. Jared was going to go with horny as fuck. He grabbed Jensen's arm and pretty much all out dragged him to his trailer, Jensen's dinner still being balanced precariously in his other hand.

"Jay…" Jensen breathed. He didn't like how fast Jared was making him move…he was afraid he'd get butt burn or something and more than that, it hurt and felt incredible at the same time. He knew his ass was going to be gaping by the time he let Jared pull the thing out. "Too fast, too fast." He panted as his jeans pulled around the flat end of the plug.

Jared smiled on the inside. There was no way he was going to allow Jensen to see what this whole thing was doing to him. He pretty much tore his trailer's door off its hinges and then pushed Jensen inside. He followed him in, set Jensen's dinner down on his table and then pushed Jensen down onto the couch…hard.

Jensen let out a startled gasp, followed by a wince and then a groan. "Come on Jay, don't be so violent. I'm doing this for you…"

Jared's left eyebrow rose in surprise, "Oh you are, are you? Did you also lead me to believe that you were sneaking around with Misha for me too?"

Jensen folded his arms over his chest, "What's the matter with you anyway? Why are you acting so jealous?"

"Are you kidding me right now? You're my fucking boyfriend and I'm not supposed to be upset when I think another dude's moving in on my territory?" Jared was close to shouting directly into Jensen's face. He thought that maybe the proximity would help reiterate his point.

"Didn't seem to bother you when we were fulfilling one of your stupid kinks…"

Jared's eyes widened in surprise, "Yeah, and then after that happened you almost left me! Shit…you almost left me because of those stupid kinks of mine. How am I supposed to take this whole thing now? Besides that, he was ogling you, Jen. He still wants to slip it to you."

Jensen sighed, dramatically. "No, he doesn't. You know how Misha is…he's playful. He likes to joke around and tease…much in the way that you do. You're always feeling people up and trying to get a rise out of them, trying to make them crack-up on camera. He was amused by the fact that I was wearing the plug…for you, by the way." Instinctively Jensen couldn't sit still, he found his hips moving back and forth again.

"How does it feel?" Even though Jared was pissed to hell, he was still curious as all get out. "Does it hurt?"

Jensen shook his head, "Only if I move too fast or sit down too hard. But, the tip is rubbing in just the right spot…so fucking good. I've been trying to ignore it, but it's hard sometimes."

"Unhook your pants and pull them down." Jared commanded.

"But…"

"Do it. Now."

Jensen swallowed the nervous lump in his throat. With shaky hands he undid the button and pulled the zipper down. He pushed them down past his hips and let them fall to the floor. Then he stood there and waited for what he knew would come next.

"Underwear too…come on."

Jensen sighed, but did as he was told. He pulled his boxers down and let them fall on top of his jeans, around his ankles.

"Okay, turn around, Jen. Turn around and bend over the couch…" Jared did his best to stay in control, not wanting to show how hot this whole thing was making him. He wasn't going to let Jensen get the upper hand, especially when he was pissed.

Jensen knew better than to try and be defiant when Jared was like this. So, with a slight bit of reluctance, he stepped out of the pile of his clothing on the floor, turned around and got onto the couch, knees first. Once he was conveniently draped over the armrest of the couch, he looked over at Jared and tried his best to flash a come-hither stare and a flirty smile, even though he was holy buckets of nervous. "You like what you see?"

Jared's face didn't give anything away. He moved to Jensen then, getting behind him on the couch and reaching out to run an open hand over the flat end of the black plug sticking out of his ass. "Black huh?"

Jensen bit his lip, "Thought it would be the most dramatic." And he was right. Compared to the pale skin of Jensen's ass, the black butt plug was like a neon sign.

Jared let a small groan escape his throat, much to his utter chagrin. "Do you have any idea how bit a slut this makes you look right now?"

Jensen smiled, not that Jared could see it, "I am a slut, Jay…for your cock."

"Holy shit." Jared nearly let loose a whine. This butt plug was like the best idea Jensen had ever had. He reached out to lightly tug on the medium-sized hunk of rubber. He pulled it out slightly and then pushed it back into place.

Jensen pushed a loud breath out through his nose as his whole body stilled.

Jared, enjoying the reaction he'd earned the first time, decided to do it again…only he pulled it out a little further this time and then jammed it back in.

"Ungh…shit, Jay." Jensen whined. "Fuck me with it, Jay."

Jared wanted to be defiant, wanted to show Jensen who the hell was boss of his ass, but he found that he couldn't. So, he did as he was told. He continued with the out and back in movements, watching as Jensen writhed and pressed his ass back into the toy with each thrust. How could Jared withstand this without spontaneously shooting his load all over himself? How could anyone watch this and not be turned on? Jared placed a few kisses to Jensen's back and used his free hand to unfasten his pants and slide them down his bent legs.

Despite the fact that his brain was shutting down, Jared never stopped fucking Jensen with that butt plug, not until Jensen was trembling and reaching for his cock so he could get off. "No fucking way." Jared gasped, reaching around himself to grab Jensen's wrists and hold them in one of his hands. You don't get to come until I say so…" That's when he pulled that rubber plug straight out of Jensen's ass and watched as Jensen's body pretty much sagged to the fabric of the couch. Jared wrapped his other arm around Jensen's waist and pulled him back up onto his knees, pressing his butt out and exposing that bright red, hugely stretched hole for his pleasure.

Jared bit his lip as he wrapped his hand around the base of his dick and pressed it to Jensen's opening. Jensen didn't need any prep; the plug had been his prep, so he was able to push his entire length fully in that gorgeous ass on the first thrust.

Jensen gasped and nearly bit his lip off. He had been full of that plug for hours, but now he was full of Jared's throbbing cock…it was almost alarmingly shocking how much different the two feelings of fullness were from each other. "Want…want you."

Jared took Jensen fast and hard. It was clear that if Jensen wanted to be taken sweetly and gently he would've have worn that damn plug and tortured the hell out of himself all day. His mouth opened and he bit down onto Jensen's shoulder, possessively taking him. "You're mine, Jen, you hear me? Misha can't have you…not without my permission. You better get that into your damn head. You better think about that next time you go around blushing and flirting with him…you're mine, not some horny virgin begging to get fucked…"

Jensen didn't mind the roughness that Jared was displaying for him, or the possessiveness, in fact...he was thoroughly enjoying himself. He'd adequately lubed himself up before putting the plug in there and he was more than stretched out, so it didn't hurt very much. He knew there would be a slight reminder in his ass from this, but it would be enough to get him through the second half of the day's shooting.

Jared felt his balls tightening and knew he was damn close. He gasped against the side of Jensen's neck, sucking and biting while simultaneously drilling Jensen's ass in a way he never really had before.

Jensen was so fucking horny and so ready for an orgasm that tears formed in his eyes, "Please Jay, please…want to come…"

Jared grunted out his own orgasm, filling up Jensen's ass with a thicker, fuller load than he'd ever had before. Apparently being possessive really fucking turned him the hell on. When it finally registered in his head what Jensen wanted, he smiled to himself, "Not yet, Jen."

A sob escaped his chest, "But…we don't have much time left and I…"

Jared shook his head, kissing Jensen's shoulder. He stood up, wiped himself off on a few paper towels and hooked Sam's pants back up. "I think it's only fair Jen…" He reached down to the floor and picked up that plug and smiled to himself, "Relax that beautiful ass for me." Without any warning, he slid that plug back into Jensen's ass securely.

"Wha? Jay, what are you doing?"

At the sight of Jensen's lower lip trembling Jared almost gave in, but he didn't. "Come on Jen; let's get you back into your clothes. You need to eat your dinner…"

"I don't care about my damn dinner, Jay, I want to come…I'm all strung out!"

Jared smiled, "If you're a good boy and do what I say for the rest of the day I'll take this back out when we get home tonight and I'll take you nice and slowly and gently…just like you like it…and I'll let you get off…twice if you want to." He kissed Jensen's pouty lips for a second, before Jensen could haul out and beat his ass, "I'm sorry Jen, but you've been a bad boy and you deserve to be punished."

"Then spank me or some shit…"

"Would you like it if I did?"

Jensen turned his head away from Jared.

Jared smiled, "I'm only beginning to learn these kinks you've hidden from me, aren't I? I bet they're all really fucking hot…bet the butt plug was just the warm up."

Jensen refused to look at Jared as he pulled his pants and underwear back on, wincing when he pulled the fabric over his ass. His ass was quite tender, quite sore. He wasn't sure he'd be up for another round when they got home. He might even be forced to excuse himself to pee later and have to jack off into the toilet bowl like a frustrated virgin who couldn't get any other relief…but he would do what he had to do. If Jared wasn't so fucking sexy when he was being dominant, Jensen probably would've punched him in his fucking face by now.

Jared laid Jensen's food out on the table, grabbed him a bottle of water, some napkins and a plastic fork. He tended to all of Jensen's needs…except the one that Jensen was most focused on. He lowered his eyes at Jared and tried desperately hard to shoot laser beams out of his eyeballs.

"Eat up, Jen. I'm going to go grab something for myself. I'm famished…" He left the trailer quickly before Jensen could decide that killing him was the best kind of repayment.

Jensen ate a lot more quickly than usual, focusing his frustration on his food and hoping it would fill the void. Eventually he found himself softening and not quite so strung out…even though he was still pissed and still horny…his dick just wasn't hard, go figure.

Jensen was just finishing up when Jared came strolling back in with like seven containers full of food. He raised his eyebrow, "Whoa, Jen, you can't possibly be done already."

Jensen didn't respond, just grabbed his garbage and headed for the door.

Jared frowned, "You need to eat slower than that…don't want to end up with a bad stomach ache. Good thing there aren't any more stunts today…" Jared wasn't entirely sure why he was still talking, considering that Jensen had slammed the door shut about halfway through his rant. He and Jensen were deathly close and that meant that he'd seen Jensen many, many times…feeling a bunch of different emotions. He'd seen Jensen afraid, angry, horny, sad, stressed, wired…he'd seen him when he had the stomach flu and was puking his guts up. He'd seen Jensen at his best and his worst, but he'd never – in all his life – seen Jensen like this.

Of course Misha would walk by as Jensen pretty much tore his own door off its hinges.

"Whoa, Jen…what's going on, buddy?" Misha asked with a concerned look on his face. He was very concerned, but he was also a bit scared. He didn't know what Jensen would do, but judging by the look on his face, he didn't think it was likely to be a good thing. He looked behind him and noticed that Jensen had come out of Jared's trailer, "What's the matter? Did you two get into a fight?"

Jensen took a deep breath and shook his head.

"Then what's the matter?"

Jensen put his hand up, "Don't worry about it." He walked into his trailer and shut the door behind him.

That did nothing to stop Misha; he just followed Jensen right in, hands on his hips. "Come on…"

Jensen rolled his eyes, "It's none of your business…it's between me and the asshole!"

"Whoa, clearly you're pissed about something."

"I'm not pissed, I'm frustrated…really fucking frustrated."

"Okay, so you're frustrated. What did he do to make you that way?" If Misha didn't know any better he'd think that Jensen was highly strung out and in need of a release. He smiled when realization hit him, "He tortured you, didn't he?"

Jensen sighed, dropping into a chair. He had forgotten about his ass but was reminded as soon as it made contact with the seat and he winced.

Misha raised his eyebrow, "What the hell did he do to you, Jen?"

Jensen closed his eyes, "The plug…he used it on me…then he…"

"He fucked you?"

Jensen glared at him, "If you must know…yes…"

"Okay. But, I don't understand…"

"I was so close, Mish…twice…but he refused…"

"He wouldn't let you come?"

Jensen grumbled, "No."

"Haven't you tortured him like that before?"

"Yeah, sure, but I always let him get off eventually." Jensen rubbed the back of his neck, "I'm not a jackass…"

Misha smiled, "I could always help you out…"

Jensen groaned, "Really fucking tempting right now." He shook his head, "The last thing I need is for him to get more pissed off right now, though. He already accused me of flirting with you and making you think that I want you to fuck me."

"You don't?" That's what Jensen liked the most about Misha, his blunt honesty.

Jensen smiled, a blush creeping high into his cheeks, but he didn't answer. The look on his face was answer enough for Misha, who was feeling rather proud of himself at the moment. "Well, you wore the butt plug to increase your desire, to stretch you out and to make Jared go crazy when he knew you were wearing it. I think it worked…"

"Yeah." Jensen muttered. "He's been bugging me to tell him about my stupid kinks. We did his already and he wanted to know mine, and then this happens…"

"You're disappointed because you thought he'd be more into it than he was…"

Jensen shrugged, "Yeah."

Misha smiled, "Jen, I think he showed his interest. He's torturing you because he felt like you were trying to torture him. It's a lot like what he used to do to you…do you remember that? He had all those kinks and he used them to torture you until you eventually exploded and made them his reality…but you always took control of the situation. He's doing that now. Maybe he mistakenly thought that's what you wanted from him." Misha shrugged, "If that's not what you want from him then you should show him what you want…take the control back. Or, you could let me get you off and send him a silent fuck you."

Jensen laughed, "He's going to beat your ass if he hears you talking like that, you know that right? He's like super possessive of me."

"Let him bring it on…"

"Oh? You want him to beat you?"

Misha laughed, "I'm not opposed to it."

"You're sick."

"And you're finally smiling again. All in a day's work…" Misha smugly patted himself on the back. "If it bothers you when he's like this, just tell him how it's going to be. I mean, I know you could totally take him in a fight…"

Jensen smiled, "Now you're flirting with me again, aren't you?"

Misha winked at him, "Maybe I am, maybe I'm not." He turned around on his heel and walked out, leaving Jensen to stew in his own juices.

Jensen smiled to himself. Even though he was still pissed and still frustrated, he had Jared right where he wanted him. Jared would bend over backwards to get Jensen off, multiple times, and maybe Jensen would even turn it around on him, bend Jared over and fuck his little ass raw…turn around was fair play. Yup, this could be really fun.

Jensen chuckled to himself as he stroked himself to completion thinking about how Jared would be eating crow for days…


End file.
